Will you marry me?
by pseudocat
Summary: One proposal. Two proposals. Contains loads of mush.


**I know, I know, I should be working on 'The Snitch' but I started this some time before I started 'The Snitch' and I couldn't figure out how to continue it…turns out, I'm extremely mushy. Oh well. Enjoy!**

--

**Will you marry me?**

Draco Malfoy took Ginny Weasley's hand in his. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes for a moment. Then he said, "I've been horrible to you since the first day I met you. I called you names, insulted your upbringing, your friends…and I never once stopped to think whether you deserved that kind of treatment from me." He stopped and smiled. "Of course, you gave as good as you got…but that was no excuse to retaliate the way I did. The only excuse I can think of for my behaviour is the way I was raised but even that became inadequate once I was old enough to think for myself.

"I didn't even take the chance I got when I joined your side. I think I was still in denial about having to work on the same side as you guys. After all, the only reason I turned was for my safety…"

"I guess, the moment I started thinking differently was when you helped me save Blaise…even when you didn't have to…even though we were still horrible to each other after that…" He looked past her for a moment as if remembering some good memory.

"You started warming up to me though, didn't you? You and Harry…everyone…and I had to confess that you weren't so bad yourself…"

"So, did you really find it that surprising that I would fall for you like that? I mean, we lived in the same house, we saw each other everyday…I spent most of my waking hours with you…soon, sooner than I thought, my day felt incomplete without you around…but because of my past, our history, I thought you'd never see me the way…the way I saw you…"

"I will never know what I did to have you accept when I finally worked up the courage to ask you out…I was expecting a very crushing rejection…but you said yes…I swear the world stopped spinning for that one moment…"

"Since then, since the day I told you how I feel about you, how much I love you…I've tried to keep you happy…I've tried my best to keep that amazing smile on your face…"

"I love you. And the only way I can think of to prove to you how much is…" He broke off and reached into his pocket for a small box. He opened it and Ginny gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring inside.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked up at Ginny for a response, but Ginny was still looking at the ring.

"Draco…"

"What d'you think?"

Ginny looked up, looking a little dazed. "Huh?"

Draco looked extremely worried.

"What did you think?" He repeated. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

He looked at Harry and Ron who had abandoned their eavesdropping posts at the door halfway through and were now sitting at the table staring at him.

"Man, Malfoy, I didn't know you were so…sappy." said Ron.

Ginny snapped out of her daze and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be stupid, as difficult as that may be for you."

She turned to Draco. "I thought it was wonderful. A little long, but wonderful. And if she doesn't go for the confession, she'll definitely say yes when she sees the ring." She smiled mischievously.

Draco frowned.

"I don't want that. I don't want her to say yes just because the ring is pretty."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now _you_ don't be stupid. Hermione loves you, of course she'll say yes. Because she loves you. _Not_ because the ring is pretty."

Draco smiled, a little relieved.

"Thanks, Gin. I owe you."

Ginny smiled back.

"It's no problem. Besides, it's good practice."

She smiled mischievously and Draco's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wha…wait, you _know_?"

"Duh. He hid it below his pillow. Who else would choose such an idiotic place? Besides him and Ron, I mean…I found it when I sneaked in there to put that Colour-Changing Powder on his pillow."

Harry's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"_You_ turned Blaise's hair red?"

Ginny pouted a little.

"He called me Carrots. I didn't like that."

"But, Gin…you're _dating_ him."

"And I'm related to you. Doesn't mean I don't prank you."

Draco moved as far away from Ginny as he could without getting up.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Ginny laughed.

Draco frowned again, remembering what he was about to do.

Ginny noticed and put a comforting hand on Draco's arm.

He looked up and her and she smiled gently at him.

"Hey, relax, ok? She really does love you. I know that you will make her happy. She knows that you will, too."

Draco shook his head.

"It's not that. I just…what if I mess up? I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her…she means everything to me."

"Hey…you're making me repeat myself. She loves you. You're a great guy. There's no way she'll turn you down."

"Who's going to turn who down? What's going on? Why are you all sitting here like this?"

Everyone jumped about a foot into the air.

Ron looked at Hermione, one hand to his chest.

"Geez, Hermione, don't just walk in on people like that! I swear I almost went into cardiac arrest just then!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Oh Geriatric One. So why_ are_ you sitting here?"

Ginny stood up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Draco was just telling us about the dungeons in Malfoy Manor. Oh, look at the time, I have to get going, I have to meet Blaise in Hogsmeade…well, see ya!"

She headed towards the door, glaring pointedly at Harry and Ron on the way out.

They didn't seem to get the hint since they stayed seated, apparently unaware of Draco's muted efforts to get them to leave. Finally she gave up and stalked over, grabbed their collars and started hauling them towards the door as Hermione looked at them, completely bewildered.

"Come on, you're coming too."

"But Ginny, I don't want to meet Blaise…"

"That's too bad, you're coming with me."

Casting one last encouraging look at Draco, she left the room. As she shut the door quietly, she heard the two in the kitchen talking softly.

"Draco, why was Ginny behaving so strangely?"

"Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"I…have to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Hermione…I've been horrible to you…"

Ginny smiled to herself in quiet delight as she shut the door behind her all the way. She leaned her forehead against the door, still smiling as she pondered the future stretching away ahead of them. And after everything they had thought it would be during those dark days…what a welcome change…

Then she gasped as warm arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist. A tiny shiver ran down her spine as a deep voice spoke into her ear, sending warm breath wafting over her skin.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiled even wider and leaned back into arms that wrapped around her even closer.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You can't hear anything through these doors. And anyway, I already know what he's going to say to her…"

"Ah, yes, I heard that my best friend was practicing on my girlfriend…should I be worried, Little Weasel?"

Ginny frowned.

"Don't call me that. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were Draco's substitute at Hogwarts today."

"I finished early, so I thought I'd come to take my beautiful mini-weasel out for lunch."

"_Don't call me that_."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…I won't do it again."

"That's better."

"Today."

"Jerk."

There was a silence as the two of them enjoyed the quiet moment together. Then…

"So, I heard you found out my little secret…"

"I might have…so?"

"So…if you have…then maybe you would like to answer a simple question for me…"

Ginny turned in his arms and looked up into dark brown eyes that looked back at her with overwhelming intensity.

"Blaise…"

Blaise smiled at her, lifted a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Ginny…I'm not as good with words as Draco is…but I can promise that I will love you for as long as you'll let me…and even beyond that…will you marry me?"

Ginny looked down at the little box Blaise was holding out, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh, Blaise…"

She looked up and saw that the intensity had lessened, to be replaced by nervousness and the love that was always there whenever he looked at her. Tears threatened to overflow and she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she gave Blaise her most blinding smile.

"Oh, yes, Blaise…yes!"

Blaise had never looked happier.

--

**Way mushy, I know…but still…do tell me if you liked it! **


End file.
